Chaylor Challenge: CollegeOlder
by rachelsadventures
Summary: This is my Chaylor Challenge its a collection of oneshots when Taylor and Chad are older. I hope you enjoy, and review thanks!
1. Gonna Remember You

**Authors Note: Okay I know I said I'd update Battle of the Bands, next but this just came to me. The first one-shot to my Chaylor Challenge, it takes place in College time or after high school. So here's the first one. It's kinda a song one shot kinda not. Its to Paula DeAnda's Walk Away (Remember Me) song. I don't own anything blah blah blah blah…Anyways I hope you enjoy and review! Battle of the Bands WILL be my next update I promise! Oh and sorry the ending is bad on this.**

Taylor was walking down the street with her college friends as she was going shopping, she had broken up with Chad just after graduation because they were going to different colleges and they didn't want a long distance relationship. So she tried to move on but she kept thinking about Chad and what he was up to. She now looked extremely good, she had been working out more and was skinner than she was in high school but not extremely skinny. She had long black hair that was in two French Braids and she had on a short dress and heels. She had some accessories on as well which included large hoop earrings. She looked as gorgeous as ever, she and her friends were at Starbucks when she saw _him_ with a girl. They were holding hands and smiling at each other.

Taylor stopped what she was doing as she watched him, he looked hotter than ever. His dark skin and deep chocolate brown eyes and his afro hair was as crazy as ever. He was more muscular. The girl he was with was skinny and pale with strawberry blonde hair. She looked nice and pretty. Taylor sighed as she watched them for a moment before looking away to back to talk to her friends.

Just when Taylor looked away Chad caught a glimpse of the girl he would always love, Taylor McKessie. She looked hotter than ever to him, her legs and her body. Her hair looked so good, oh how he missed her at times. He still dreamed about her all the time. He was so tempted to go over and kiss her on the lips to see if it was the same. He looked back at his girlfriend who said she had to go and gave Chad a kiss on the lips before running off. Chad kissed her back barely as he started toward Taylor. Taylor didn't see him coming toward her as her and her friends left and went and got a cab and drove off. The next day a song came on the radio that Taylor thought of Chad the moment it came on. (**A/N:** The _Italics are Flashbacks!_ And the regular is the **Bold **is the song. And Regular is what Taylor's doing)

**I'm gonna remember you**

**you gonna remember me**

**I'm gonna remember you**

**you gonna remember me**

**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday**

**and I feel that I must confess**

**even though it kills me to have to say**

**ill admit that I was impressed**

**is it calling just showed up affection**

**gotta commend you on your selection**

**though I know I shouldnt be concerned**

**in the back of my mind I cant help but question**

Taylor remembers yesterday when she saw Chad and his new girl yesterday. She had been impressed with his selection of a girlfriend, she was pretty. But in the back of her mind she had her doubts.

**does she rub your feet**

**(when you've had a long day)**

**scratch your scalp**

**(when you take out your braids)**

**does she know that you**

**(like to play ps2**

**till 6 in the morning like I do)**

_Shows Taylor giving Chad a foot massage after a long day of school then the basketball game afterward. She smiled to herself as she remembers giving Chad's hair a massage as well after he had just taken out his cornrows that he had in for about 2 weeks. And she remembers playing PS2 with him during the summer up until hours of the morning playing against each other and he usually won._

**I cant explain this feeling**

**I think about it everyday**

**and even though we've moved on**

**it gets so hard to walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you,**

**you gonna remember me)**

**walk away, walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you,**

**you gonna remember me)**

**walk away**

**(i cant forget it how we use to be)**

**I guess I gotta live my life from day to day**

**hoping maybe you'll come back**

**and though I tell myself not to be afraid**

**to move on but it seems I cant**

**no other man has given me attention**

**it aint the same as your affection**

**though I know I should be content**

**in the back of my mind I cant help but question**

Taylor sighed as she walked over and looked at picture that her friends took at a bowling alley where her and Chad were hugging and looking very cute making funny faces at the camera. She smiled as she thought about Chad a lot and couldn't get him off her mind.

**does he kiss me on the forehead**

**(before we play)**

**show on my doorstep (with a bouquet)**

**does he call me in the middle of the day**

**(just to say)**

**baby I love you (like you used too)**

_Taylor was at Chad's house for a party with the gang as they were about to start a game and Chad kissed her on the forehead and sat down with her in his lap. _Taylor thinks some more and remembers when she was sick _Taylor was home sick as she had got food poising from her mom's food and Chad called just to say "Baby I love you" and he wished her well. And then after school the doorbell rang. Taylor got up and went to answer it and it was Chad on her doorstep with a bouquet of white roses. Her favorite, she smiled and hugged him._

**I cant explain this feeling**

**I think about it everyday**

**and even though we've moved on**

**it gets so hard to walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you,**

**you gonna remember me)**

**walk away, walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you,**

**you gonna remember me)**

**walk away**

**(i cant forget it how we use to be)**

**so hard to express this feeling**

**cause nobody compares to you (to you)**

**and you know she'll never love you like I do**

**I cant explain this feeling**

**I think about it everyday**

**and even though we've moved on**

**it gets so hard to walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you,**

**you gonna remember me)**

**walk away, walk away**

**(I'm gonna remember you,**

**you gonna remember me)**

**walk away**

**I'm gonna remember you**

**you gonna remember me**

**I'm gonna remember you**

**you gonna remember me**

Taylor sighed as she put the picture down on her night stand as the doorbell rang to her apartment. She got up and went downstairs from her bedroom as she opened the door to see Chad. She smiled at him slightly.

"Hey, you remembered me" Taylor said.

"Of course I did, I couldn't walk away from you and not remember the love of my life" Chad said smiling at her.

"Chad that was along time ago" Taylor said softly looking at him.

"You still love me?" Chad asked randomly. It took Taylor off guard as she just nodded.

"Yeah" She said softly looking down.

"I love you too" He said hugging her and kissed her gently on the lips. Taylor pulled back before he could deepen it.

"Chad you have a girlfriend, I think our relationship should be just to remain friends and ex's for now" Taylor said even if it hurt her she had to say it. She couldn't let a girl that had nothing do with her get hurt because she wanted Chad back. If they were meant to be then they'd get back together in time. Chad nodded and pulled back.

"I know, I just wanted to see you again before going back to school, you look great by the way. I'm gonna remember you" Chad said as he started to walk away.

"You don't look to bad yourself, I'm gonna remember you" Taylor said as she shut her door with a content sigh.


	2. Hero

**Authors Note: This take place at the end of Chad and Taylor's senior year. You know I don't anything HSM or the song which is by Enrique Iglesias **_**Hero**_** this song makes me cry because its so beautiful. I hope you enjoy people. People read and review. You know the drill. I know it's short but whatever get over it, and just enjoy people!**

Chad and Taylor were dancing at a the huge senior bash that Sharpay was holding. Then a slow song came on that Taylor loved almost as much as she loved Chad. He knew the song as he pulled her close as he looked her in the eyes and softly sang along with the song.

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?  
_

Taylor looked like she was about to cry as she listened to her boyfriend singing to her as she pulled him even closer as he sang in her ear. He swayed them back and forth, there friends watching in awe.

_  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight  
_

Taylor looked at Chad he sang. She started to cry now and he whipped her eyes with his thumb gently. They were just replaced with fresh new tears. Gabriella smiled Troy as they danced a bit always from the happy couple.

_  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
_

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_  
You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero_

Taylor was full on half crying and half sobbing at the end of the song she was so happy. Chad tried to calm her down as he just held her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shirt. Chad kissed her hair gently as he whispered.

"Let me be your hero" He said softly and Taylor was still crying as she nodded and sniffled and pulled back and looked at Chad.

"You are, I love you Chad Danforth" Taylor said softly and kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled back away.

"I love you too Taylor McKessie, always remember that, you can take my breath away" Chad whispered gently as he pulled her close.


	3. My Love

**Authors Note: I know you all want me to update my other stories but hey, I've been a busy little worker anyways. Onto the great news I come with another one-shot Chaylor…a romantic one for my –talks like a game show host- CHAYLOR Challenge! –stops talking like a game show host- anyways the song is called **_**My Love**_** by Justin Timberlake, I just love love love this song! Anyways remember I don't own anything and all that stuff. You know the drill, read, review and enjoy…REVIEW please! Thanks. Anyways onto the fluff! Sorry if it sounds kinda weird in the third paragraph I wanted to do something a bit different. Don't hate me.**

Taylor was out with her girls tonight as they were famous doctors and Taylor was one of the best surgeons in the country. Her friends dragged her out for her birthday which was today as they said they had a surprise for her.

"Girls the only surprise you could give me is if Chad showed up and asked me to marry him…And that will never happen because he's all they way across the country" Taylor said as the girls gave each other knowing looks that went unnoticed by Taylor. They were at a bar that it was now open mic night and a handsome dark skinned male got up on stage. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail as his back was turned to the audience for a moment. He turned around and Taylor's jaw dropped wide open. There on stage was Chad Danforth her high school sweetheart, her breath stopped as he looked straight at her and smiled. She was so in shock to see him there she took a deep breath.

Let's freeze time right there for a moment while I explain something to you all. –Everyone freezes in the story- Thank you, anyways Chad and Taylor dated since the triple win after Twinkle Town, the Basketball Championships, and the Scholastic Decathlon won. They were voted Prom King and Queen, the schools most adorable couple and most likely for marriage after high school. But once graduation rolled around they went there separate ways, Taylor went on one side of the country to study to become a doctor and she did it. While Chad stayed in New Mexico going to college on a full ride on a Sports Scholarship, he now plays Pro Baseball and is doing very very well for himself. Anyways now that has been out of the way onward with the story –throws hand out infront of her and everyone unfreezes-

"This song goes out to a very special baby girl to me, and it's her birthday. Taylor babe this one's for you. Happy Birthday" Chad said into the microphone as the music started up. It was Taylor's favorite song as she smiled and blushed. (**A/N: **This time again, oh boy let's get this down…Chad singing is _Italics _easy enough right? Oh and _**Bold Italics**_ is just T.I's voice.)

_Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-_

_If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")_

_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

_Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love_

_Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")_

_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

_Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love_

_**[T.I.'s rap:**__**  
Alright it's time to get it JT  
I don't know why she hesitates for man  
Shorty, cool as a fan  
On the new once again  
But, still has fan from Peru to Japan  
Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan  
If you got a man, try to lose him if you can  
Cause the girls worldwide throw their hands up high  
When they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy  
(Trust me) You don't really wanna let the chance go by  
'cause you ain't been seen wit a man so fly  
Baby friends so fly I can go fly  
Private, cause I handle my B.I.  
They call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire  
I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny  
I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try  
You don't come, I ain't gonna die  
Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?  
Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie  
You say you wanna kick it when I ain't so high?  
Well, baby it's obvious that I ain't your guy  
Ain't gon' lie, I feel your space  
But forget your face, I swear I will  
St. Bart, St. Bulla anywhere I chill  
Just bring wit me a pair, I will**_

_I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

_Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love_

At the end Chad was at Taylor as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Taylor started to cry as she knew what was in it before he even opened it. She whipped her eyes as Chad opened the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Taylor Marie McKessie will you do me the honor and become my wife?" Chad asked he didn't want to ask the simple 'Will you marry me?' type of question he wanted to be one of the cool different guys. Taylor was still so in shock she was shaking as she cried. She didn't say anything as she cried but nodded.

"Yes" Taylor said through sobs as Chad slipped the ring on the right finger as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and held her then kissed her forehead. Taylor however pulled his face to hers as she kissed his lips.


	4. Who Knew

**Authors Note: This is yet another new chapter in my Chaylor Challenge. I hear this song all the time on the radio and I got this idea for it. The song is called **_**Who Knew **_**by Pink. Anyways I don't own anything not the song or anything HSM related. Anyways Read, Review and Enjoy. Please don't hate me for this chapter. I cried writing this…that's how much it hurt me to write this…how sad it made me.**

Taylor was sitting at her house as she flipped through her pages of a scrapbook that she had made. Her husband was in the army as he was over seas for about a year. And he left her when she was a month pregnant and he didn't know until a few months later in a letter she wrote him. Her daughter was now almost a year old and her name was Nikki. She had a mix of her parents' skin colors and her dad's curly hair. Taylor was somewhat sad that Chad wasn't there for her daughter's birth and everything. She heard Nikki cry as she got up and picked up her daughter from the crib. She went and got her a bottle as a car pulled up. Taylor went and got the mail as she opened it she put her daughter down and started to cry.

_Mrs. Danforth,_

_It is with our great regret that we have to inform you that Mr. Chad Danforth has been killed in a car side bombing._

Taylor didn't want to read on as she fell down to the ground sobbing trying to breath. The man just left without a word as Taylor tried to pull herself together but couldn't. She whipped her eyes as she took deep breaths but was just replaced with more tears. Then a song came on the radio that made Taylor just want to cry some more.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

As Taylor listened to the song she started to gather herself for her baby. She got up and picked up Nikki and kissed her head over and over.

"I'm sorry baby you won't get a chance to meet daddy" Taylor said taking a deep breath as she tried not to cry again. People started to call and said how sad they were and how they felt for Taylor. And Taylor would say thank you but she knew no one would feel the same as her over losing Chad. Chad's parents came over and hugged Taylor and Nikki, and said Taylor was still part of the family no matter what and they loved her like a daughter.

Taylor had Nikki with her grandparents as she went into her and Chad's room as she started to put away some of his things as she touched a picture of there wedding. She sighed and closed her eyes picking up the picture hugging it close to her chest.

"I am going to miss you so much" She said crying again as she sat on the bed. "You said we'd be together forever…so much for that" Taylor said putting the picture back down and sniffling whipping her eyes. She got up and walked out of the room and turned off the light.


	5. Until the End of Time

**Authors Note: Yeah I come with a hopefully cheerful new oneshot for my Chaylor Challenge…after this one I'll update….wait for it, Coventry then Let's Dance, and then Battle of the Bands. I just felt bad with killing of Chad in the last one so here is a new happy one-shot. The song is called **_**Until the End of Time**_** by Justin Timberlake Ft. Beyonce. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Today was the East High school reunion, and Taylor and Chad both decided to go. They haven't seen each other since graduation since Chad broke her heart when he said they should stop dating since they the whole long distance relationships wouldn't work. Taylor went to school in Washington D.C. and then New York, Majoring in Dance and Minoring in Nuclear Science. Chad went to California and played College ball as he is now a pro baseball player and won a Olympic gold Metal in Track.

Taylor walked into the reunion as she looked stunning in a fancy expensive dress she wasn't married but she have dated a couple guys but no one she was really serious with. She walked around the reunion until she and someone else was randomly selected from the crowd to sing. She was pushed on stage by an older looking Zeke and Sharpay who were happily married with a daughter and a baby on the way. She looked at who was else 'selected' and it was none other than the Heartbreaker himself Chad Danforth. He looked hotter than before more muscular and sexy.

The music started to play as Chad opened his mouth to sing. (**A/N: **Okay here we go again **Bold** is Chad singing and **Bold underline** is Taylor get it got it good oh wait _**Bold Italics**_ them both singing together)

**Listen****  
****Woke up this morning****  
****Heard the TV sayin' something****  
****'Bout disaster in the world and****  
****It made me wonder where I'm going****  
****There's so much darkness in the world****  
****But I see beauty left in you girl****  
****And what you give me makes me know****  
****That I'll be alright**

**Because if your love was all I had****  
****In this life****  
****Well that would be enough****  
****Until the end of time****  
****So rest your weary heart****  
****And relax your mind****  
****Cause I'm gonna love you girl****  
****Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing****  
****Oh whoa, yeah****  
****Oh whoa, yeah****  
****Everybody sing****  
****Oh whoa, yeah****  
****Everybody singing****  
****Oh whoa yeah**

**No if you're ever wondering****  
****About the way I'm feeling****  
****Well baby boy there ain't no question****  
****Just to be around you is a blessing****  
****Sick and tired of trying to save the world****  
****I just want to spend my time being your girl****  
****And what you're giving me****  
****Makes me know that we'll be alright.**

**Because if your love was all I had****  
****In this life****  
****Well that would be enough****  
****Until the end of time****  
****So rest your weary heart****  
****And relax your mind****  
****Cause I'm gonna love you boy****  
****Until the end of time**

**You've got me singing****  
****Oh whoa, yeah****  
****Oh whoa, yeah****  
****Everybody sing****  
****Oh whoa, yeah****  
****Everybody singing****  
****Oh whoa yeah**

**This one's for the lovers****  
****If you're out there let me hear you say****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**This one's for the lovers****  
****If you're out there let me hear you say****  
****Yeah, yeah****  
****(Yeah, yeah)**  
**This one's for the lovers****  
****If you're out there let me hear you say****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
**his one's for the lovers****  
****If you're out there let me hear you say****  
****Yeah, yeah****  
****(Yeah, yeah)**

**Oh whoa yeah****  
****Oh whoa yeah****  
**_**Oh whoa yeah**_**  
****Oh whoa yeah****  
****Oh whoa yeah**  
  
_**Cause if your love was all I had**__**  
**__**In this life**__**  
**__**That would be enough**__**  
**__**Until the end of time**_

Taylor and Chad were looking at each other as they finished the song. Chad looked at Taylor and grabbed her hand pulling her off the stage gently, as she followed him willingly. She tripped slightly in her heels as Chad caught her and pulled her closer to him in his firm arms. He then did what he has been wanting to do for the past 5 years. Kiss the girl of his dreams that he had every single night. He pulled her even closer as she kissed him back passionately as he started to French kiss her. Taylor finally pulled back slightly as she looked up at Chad.

"Wow" She said softly catching her breath.

"Taylor Abigale McKessie. I love you, and will until the end of time" Chad said kissing her forehead. They danced the night away that night just the two of them, ignoring everyone else. They didn't care and there relationship would be as strong as ever.


	6. Promisuous

**Authors Note: Yet another update this time for my Chaylor Challenge. Yea the song is Nelly Furtado and Timberland's **_**Promisuous**_**. I know I know Coventry everyone wants that one…I'm going to get to it….eventually I promise I just want to think of a really really good chapter. That's all..anyways, you know the drill, read review and enjoy!**

Taylor had her friends drag her to a club that had a karaoke machine. She didn't really want to go but she was dragged off anyways. Her hair was up in a ponytail and curly as she had skin tight low cut jeans with some sneakers and a funky belt. She had on one of those shirts that stop right under her chest area. It was army style print as she had on a ton of jewelry. She was fresh out of college and she needed to relax and party. She immediately went onto the dance floor to get her groove on.

Chad was at the club getting his groove on the dance floor, he too just graduated college and was already accepted into a major basketball team in the NBA. He was in jeans and a funky and awesome shirt, he had his wild crazy afro pulled back into a ponytail with a hat on his head. He had no idea that he would find an amazing girl he might one day love at a club like this. The DJ said it was time for karaoke as Chad's and Taylor's friends pushed them up onto the stage at the same time. Taylor and Chad looked at each other until the music started. (**A/N:** Okay people I'm really starting to hate explaining this…anyways Taylor's singing is **Bold,** and Chad's singing is _Italics_ and then the actions are just regular get it got it? GOOD!)

**Am I throwin you off?**  
_Nope_  
**Didn't think so**

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

**Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light**  
_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

**You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it**

_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

**You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute**

Chad and Taylor were getting into the music as they both started to dance at the microphone looking at each other.

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

**Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?**

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

**Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**

**Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute**

_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through_

**I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?**

_They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down_

**I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health**

_I want you on my team_  
**So does everybody else.**

Taylor and Chad started to move toward each other as they danced.

_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

**What kind of girl do you take me for?**

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

**Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?**

_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

**Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?**

By this time the two were grinding with each other as the danced and sang.

_Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_  
**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

_Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on_

**I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on**

_Bring that on_?  
**You know what I mean**

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

**I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say**

_It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like_

**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**

Taylor turned around as she danced and sang grinding up against Chad as he smiled as he grinded back.

_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want_

**Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait**

_Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

**Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more**

The two ended up dancing the rest of the song out close to each other on the stage area as they walked off hand in hand and Chad pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then lead her to the back of the club where there was some rooms for more privacy.


	7. A Girl Like Me

**Authors Note: Yet another one shot for my Chaylor challenge. This one is like when they are still in high school….I will do a couple one shots when they're still in high school even though it will mostly be for College/Older one shots in my challenge. Anyways I don't own anything but the song is called **_**A girl like me**_** by Rihanna. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

Taylor sighed as she was waiting for her turn at the talent show. She decided to sing a song by Rihanna her favorite music artist because she looked up to Rihanna. And how she was so diverse and so passionate about her work and how well she had done. She thought that Rihanna was a true role model. Taylor jumped up and down slightly to try and shake off her nervousness. She was called onto the stage as she walked toward the microphone and tripped on the cord on the ground slightly because she was in heels.

Taylor quickly recovered herself as she walked up toward the mic as she took a deep breath. "Hey, um this song goes out to a guy that I have a crush on. Chad Danforth" Taylor said into the microphone softly as she adjusted it as the music started. (**A/N:** Taylor singing is in_Italics_)

_Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say  
Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see  
Right though there disguise  
Makes me wonder why  
When the whole worlds turnin left  
It's when I'm goin right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

_Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl like me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Possibility  
Got me trippin'  
Thinkin' of what could be  
Between you and me  
Still I need to know  
Should I keep this feelin'  
Or let it go  
I can't wait no more  
So now's the time  
To speak your mind  
And Show me what you feel  
So tell me if you  
Want to take a chance  
On something real_

_Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl like me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight  
Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight_

_When the whole world's turnin left  
It's when I'm going right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

_Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl like me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best  
Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

Taylor had started to dance a bit with the stand during the song. When she finished her song, she looked in the crowd as she locked eyes with him. He just sat in his chair wide eyes. While the crowd around him started to go crazy and cheering and clapping. She sighed as she bowed slightly feeling slightly heart broken as she started for off the stage.

Chad was sitting there wide eyed before he snapped out of his daze as he quickly stood up tried to get through the crowd of people who were cheering and clapping. He had to go tell Taylor how he really felt about her, but he kept getting stopped and having to find his way though the crowd. He groaned and started to push people out of his way as he made his way backstage to try and find Taylor. No such luck, he sighed and went out to the parking lot to see if she was leaving. And sure enough she was walking out to her car.

"TAYLOR WAIT!" Chad yelled at the top of his lungs as he started to run toward her, he didn't think about how cool it was outside for it being December and it was about 20 degrees outside anyways. Taylor was just about to get in her car as she stopped and looked as Chad ran toward her. He didn't see the pot hole he stepped in and fell on his face. Taylor giggled slightly as she walked over and helped him up.

"You okay?" Taylor asked looking at him.

"I've never felt more alive…Taylor I have something to say to you" Chad said looking into those deep chocolate brown eyes he loved so much.

"What that I'm a total loser for even thinking you could like me back. And how I embarrassed myself into the next century" Taylor said looking down.

"No not at all…you were amazing…and I have something to confess" Chad said trying to catch her gaze.

"What?" Taylor asked looking up at Chad slowly, he smiled as did she. He didn't say anything as he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against her very gently, barely them kissing. Chad pulled back after a moment.

"I like you too Taylor" Chad said before Taylor cut him off again with a full on kiss to the lips, it was soft and gently but full contact lips this time. No brushing gently lips.

"I so need a girl like you" Chad said when they finally broke apart from there kiss.


	8. Presents Part One

**Hello to all my faithful readers. I ChaylorBabe am back in action. And to prove it to you, I come baring new chapters in my stories that I have missed. It might take me a while to catch up, but have no fear. I will, my first update is for my Chaylor Challenge. So enjoy.**

Taylor sighed as she started to pack her stuff up in her dorm. She living in New York and it was time for Christmas break. She sighed as she folded her clothes and put them in her suitcase, she went to New York for the school for Chemistry and Nuclear Science and to minor in Dancing. She had knocked over a photo onto the ground sending the glass shattering across the floor. Taylor bend down and picked it up as she looked at the photo, a picture of her and her old boyfriend Chad Danforth back in highschool. It was the prom and she was wearing a stunning purple prom dress and Chad had his hair pulled back.

She sighed and sat down on her bed as she looked at the picture. He had broken her heart the day of graduation though and she would never forget it.

_Chad took Taylor away from everyone else, everyone was in red or white cap and gowns and Taylor couldn't be any happier._

"_Taylor we need to talk" Chad said and Taylor's face paled almost instantly. Those were the worst four words someone could say to someone else in a relationship. Taylor pulled back away from Chad._

"_I don't think a long distance relationship is going to work out" Chad said looking at Taylor._

"_But we can make it work" Taylor said softly not wanting to break up with Chad._

"_But there is more…I kinda well have been cheating on you" Chad added. Taylor's face paled more as she looked like she was going to cry._

"_How long and with who?" Taylor chocked out trying not to let the tears fall._

"_3 months and with Abby" Chad said softly. Abby was a girl on the cheerleading squad as Taylor felt sick to her stomach._

"_That is not KINDA cheating on someone. That IS cheating on someone!" Taylor shouted angrily._

"_Taylor keep you're voice down people are starring" Chad said trying to calm her down._

"_I will not keep my voice down and let them stare, I can't believe you, I slept with you!" Taylor shouted louder._

"_So did I" Abby said coming out of no where and walked over toward Chad and kissed his lips._

_Taylor took off the earrings she had on and the necklace the ones that Chad had given her._

"_Chad Danforth you are a sick bastard, and I never want to see you're face again. Go to hell and rot" Taylor said throwing the jewelry back at Chad as she grabbed her trophies and what not and stormed off crying._

Meanwhile back in California, Chad was packing his stuff as well, he hadn't seen or heard from Taylor since graduation and he have dated some girls on campus but none of them were like Tay. He just wanted to go home and he knew that Taylor would be going home as well. He packed everything he had and threw it over his shoulder. He had his hair pulled back out of his face as he looked at a picture of him and Taylor. He saw the jewelry she had thrown back in his face on his desk next to the picture. He was determined to get Taylor to take the jewelry and him back this holiday season no matter what.

Taylor walked into the airport back home smiling as she took off her winter jacket. It was still warm and sunny and no snow on the ground at all in New Mexico. She smiled as she headed over toward her parents but stopped when she saw the Danforths there as well. She had a confused look on her face as she walked over and gave her parents hugs.

"Hey mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth" Taylor said nodding to the Danforths as they nodded back and looked for there son.

"What are they doing here?" Taylor asked her mom.

"Chad is coming home today and we rode here together isn't that great?" Her mom asked cheerfully.

"Oh joy just what I wanted to do on my vacation, see the boy that ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped all over it and then fed it to the dogs" Taylor said sarcastically. "That's on the top of my to do list mother." She added.

"Oh that's the spirit" Her father said cheerfully neither of her parents catching the sarcasm.

"Hello, more like not. If I see him I'll---" Taylor started until Chad walked over.

"If you see me what?" Chad asked suddenly from behind Taylor making her jump and turn around. It had been years since they seen each other and Chad looked just as fine as he did in high school. He looked exactly the same besides the fact he had gotten a bit taller, his hair wilder than ever, he looked more physically fit. And Taylor looked just as hot as she did in high school, but she had definitely toned herself out, and her hair was longer and straight. _Damn she's fine_ Chad thought as he looked at Taylor. _God he's so hot, why you doin me like this?_ Taylor thought.

"Um I was saying, If I see you I'm going to do this" Taylor said walking closer to Chad.

**Oooh Cliffy, this is a Two Part One Shot…the second part will be up soon.**


	9. Presents Part Two

**Here is part 2 of Present. I hope you enjoy and all that stuff, read, review, you know the drill….oh and I kinda don't know where I want to go with Let's Dance so if you have an idea please e-mail me at thanks!**

Taylor put on a smile as she walked toward Chad. She had put her stuff down as she licked her lips slightly. _Finally she's over the whole cheating thing and is going to kiss me…oh yeah_ Chad thought as Taylor walked up to Chad and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I've been waiting to do this for a really long time" Taylor said smiling at Chad who smiled back. She then frowned and kneed him in the groan twice, Chad grabbed his privates as he fell the ground as he gasped.

"You lying piece of shit, I bet you thought I would kiss you. And why on god forsaken earth would I or anyone else for that matter want to kiss you?!" Taylor shouted angrily.

"I guess I deserved that" Chad said groaning.

"You guess?! You guess?! You know what I guess you also deserve this as well" Taylor said kicking him in the stomach a few times before her father pulled her away.

"Taylor Abigail McKessie what in devil's name is wrong with you?" Her father asked angrily.

"That….thing is what is wrong with me. He he…cheated on me with some bimbo who was blonde and stupid!" Taylor shouted.

"He what?" Her father asked somewhat stupidly.

"He was screwing the school slut in highschool and I found out on graduation day because he broke up with me!" Taylor yelled.

"Oh sweetie we didn't know" Her mother said softly.

"I know that's because I didn't want you guys to know about it" Taylor said softly.

"Oh dear" Mrs. M said hugging her daughter and told her husband to grab Taylor's things and head out toward the car.

"I am so not riding with him, I'll just get a cab and go home" Taylor said softly.

"No sweetie, we'll work something out, so anyway's how is school going?" Her mom said changing the subject. Back with Chad he finally got up from the ground as he walked off the hurt he looked at his dad who just shook his head.

"Boy you'd be in a whole heap of trouble with that girl" His dad said shaking his head.

"Victor don't be mean to my baby" Chad's mother Wendy said pulling her son into a hug. "Come here baby" His mom said hugging him, Chad hugged his mom back.

_A couple weeks later and a whole lot of luck on Chad's part._

Chad walked up to Taylor's house and knocked on the front door. He waited as he was going to go on a date with Taylor for the first time in a whole year and a half. He was nervous as his hair was pulled back and looking all good. He had a whole bouquet of white roses, her favorite flowers of all time. He was looking damn fine in dark blue jeans as he had on a nice polo top.

"Chad come on in, Taylor will be ready in a moment" Taylor's mother said opening the door making Chad jump slightly and walk inside.

"Thank you Mrs. McKessie" Chad said looking around. He sat down as he held the bouquet of flowers like if he would put them down they would ruin. Taylor's mom called up the stairs.

"Taylor, Chad is here" Her mother called up the stairs.

"Okay mom I'll be down in a moment" Taylor called back as she finished getting ready as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What the hell happened to you Taylor, letting him back into your life when he destroyed everything you guys had going" She said to herself. She rubbed her head as she closed her eyes. "I must be crazy" She muttered as she grabbed her purse. She ran downstairs as she saw Chad she stopped. She was in jeans and tennis shoes and a nice white top. Chad instantly stood up and walked over toward her.

"Wow….you look….wow" Chad said dumbfoundly.

"Are those for me?" Taylor said pointing to the white roses. Chad nodded and handed them to Taylor who smelled them.

"You remembered they were my favorite" Taylor said smiling. "There gorgeous" She said.

"I remember everything about you, and you're gorgeous" Chad said smiling.

"And do you remember when you cheated on me for some bimbo?" Taylor asked putting down the roses, which her mom took to put in some water.

"Tay babe can we get past that?" Chad asked looking at her.

"No Chad Timothy Allen Danforth we can't get past that. Because you know why?" Taylor asked looking at Chad.

"No but I have a strong feeling you're going to tell me" Chad said.

"Because you lied to me, and you ripped out my heart and ate it and then spat it back out and stomped all over it" Taylor said crying as she ran back up stairs to her room. Chad stood there for a moment before Mrs. M pushed him toward the stairs. Chad went up the stairs and went to the room he remembered was Taylor's he slowly opened the door to see Taylor on her bed crying her face shoved into a pillow.

"Tay come on now, I said I was sorry how many times?" Chad said walking over toward the crying sleeping beauty.

"Sorry doesn't change shit Chad, its just a word meaning you can't fess up to you're mistakes and fixing them. Its just a way out of stuff and that's it. So you can keep you're I'm sorrys" Taylor said looking at him angrily. Chad thought she looked so hot when she was mad so he went and kissed her hungrily on the lips. And surprisingly she kissed him back as well for about a millsecond. She pushed him back.

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you out of you're god damn mind?" Taylor asked.

"God I hope so, I mean without you in my life, then what is life at all. Taylor I'll do anything, ANYTHING you want me to do, to prove how much I love you and how stupid I was when I cheated on you. I never realized what I had until it was gone. And how much I need you in my life, please Taylor I'm begging" Chad said getting on his knees infront of her as he looked so desperate and longing at her.

"Well there is one thing I would like" Taylor said looking at Chad.

"Anything" Chad said

"The necklace and earrings I threw at you" Taylor said smiling, Chad pulled them out and put them on her as he then kissed her passionately.

"Hmm I love presents." Taylor said smiling.


	10. Chicks Dig It

**Hey ya'll its me ChaylorBabe, you're friendly neighborhood Chaylor writing. This chapter of my Chaylor Challenge is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed ALL of my stories, has me on alert, favorited my stories or me as their favorite writers page. It really means a lot to me everyone. So anyways read, review and enjoy. Some of my other stories will be updated this weekend maybe. Anyways enough with my talking, onto my one shot for my Chaylor Challenge. This one has Troyella in it too though. This is supposed to be like a music video for Chris Cagle's song 'Chicks Dig It' Not really a college or older but I thought it was cute. Italics is the song. And Bold Italics is the actions.**

_Hey yall watch this!_

_Daddys belt, mamas drapes_

_Standin tall on the backyard shed_

_Lookin cool in my superman cape_

_**Shows little Troy get his dad's belt, and his mom's drapes**_

_**Then shows younger Troy looking cool ontop of the backyard shed in a superman cape.**_

_I told the neighbourhood girls_

_Said hey yall, watch this_

_My fate was a broken arm_

_And my reward a one day kiss_

_**Shows Troy telling a younger Gabriella to watch this, then jumps off the shed.**_

_**Changes to Troy laying on the ground befor getting up holding his arm.**_

_**Shows Gabriella hurring over to kiss him on the lips.**_

_When daddy asked me why I did it_

_I made him laugh out loud when I told him_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_**Changes to Jack asking little Troy why he did it.**_

_**Troy says Cause the chicks dig it, and Jack laughs**_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made, oh yeah_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_**Shows Troy and Gabriella walking down a deserted railroad railings.**_

_**Changes to Troy and Gabriella looking at a picture when there older.**_

_**Fades to Troy in a hospital when he was younger getting a cast for his arm.**_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_**Changes to Troy marrying Gabriella.**_

_Oh yeah_

_Mmmm__Black top road, learner permit_

_Thought I was earnhardt_

_Drivin fast, but I didnt see the ditch_

_**Shows a black road then Chad getting his learning permit.**_

_**Changes to Chad driving his car fast but not seeing a ditch.**_

_Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn_

_The police came and called my father_

_But I met the farmers daughter_

_**Flashes to Chad's car taking out a mailbox, a fence then a barn.**_

_**Changes to Chad standing outside of his car as the police are there on the phone calling his father.**_

_**Shows Chad talking to a sexy looking Taylor.**_

_And when the judge asked me whyI did it_

_He threw the book at me when I told him_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_**Shows Chad in a courtroom as the judge asking him why he did it.**_

_**Then shows the judge throwing something at him after Chad said because the chicks dig it.**_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made, oh yeah_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_**Shows Taylor walking away from Chad.**_

_**Changes to Taylor crying and Chad looking guilty.**_

_**Flashes to Chad and Tay arguing then kissing.**_

_Life is short so go on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah_

_Ohh, oh_

_**Shows Taylor running though the rain.**_

_**Flashes to images of Tay and Gabs over and over**_

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend_

_And then sit back and watch your life begin, cause_

_**Troy and Gabriella throwing some sand into the wind.**_

_**Taylor and Chad sit down on a couch with popcorn.**_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made_

_Yeah pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah, lifes short so go on and live it_

_Cause the chicks dig it_

_**Taylor looking at a scar, Chad slowly fades out.**_

_**Chad looking at some pictures of him and Taylor.**_

_**Gabriella screams in pain, but then slience as it blacks out.**_

_**Troy playing pro basketball and scoring**_

_Scars heal... glory fades_

_And all were left with are the memories made_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

_It dont matter if you lose or if you win it_

_Hey the chicks dig it_

_**Gabriella turns and walks away from Troy.**_

_**Troy smiles at some pictures of him in the superman cape.**_

_**Chad falling on the basketball court.**_

_**Taylor sits on a car as she threw her hands up as she smiled.**_

_**Troy and Chad play video games as Gabs and Tay laugh.**_

_Oh yeah__Chicks dig it_

_Mmm__The chicks dig it_

_Ah, __hey, aw yeah_

_The chicks dig it_

_**Troy and Chad show off for Gabs and Tay.**_

_**The girls don't seem to impressed as they just rolled there eyes.**_

_**Tay and Gabs clap as they laugh at something the boys did.**_


	11. Work Out

**Hey, It's me. I'm back with a NEW chapter for Chaylor Challenge.**

Taylor was in the gym as she decided to just start running on a treadmill. She was a regular at the gym as she liked to work out. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she also had on short spandex shorts on and a sports bra under a white shirt. Chad was a new trainer at the gym that Taylor was at. Chad had his hair pulled back into a ponytail as he had on his basketball shorts. He had on a wife beater as he walked into the work out room to check on some people. He stopped when he spoted Taylor on the treadmill, he thought she looked like an angel who had fallen from heaven. His mouth was hanging open as he was starting to drool, when his boss hit him.

"Whip up you're drool boy, and stop starring at Taylor McKessie, she is way out of you're league" His boss said as he laughed and started to walk away, but Chad followed him closely.

"Why do you say that?" Chad asked his boss as he kept watching Taylor.

"She is a classy girl, she ain't from the hood like you" His boss said.

"So she's got money?" Chad asked finally looking at his boss.

"Loads, but just stay away from her alright?" His boss said giving him a serious look. Chad just shrugged it off, he'd get the girl no doubt in his mind, he'd just have to wait for the right time. Taylor looked at Chad as he was watching her. Chad looked around as Taylor just rolled her eyes as she got off the treadmill and went to get a drink of her water when Chad came up to her.

"Hey, I'm Chad, what's you're name baby?" Chad said trying to be smooth.

"That's nice" Taylor said laughing as she rolled her eyes as she put her water down.

"I got you to laugh that's step one" Chad said.

"Yeah we'll you aren't getting to step two" Taylor said walking away. She walked out of the gym as she looked back at Chad and shook her head. Chad watched her as he grinned to himself. Over the next few days Chad slowly got to talk to Taylor as she finally decided to talk to him.

"So, where do you go to school?" Chad asked looking at Taylor, who looked around as she whispered to Chad as if she was telling him a secret.

"West Academy" Taylor said which was down in the ghetto but she never wanted people to know that. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"You go there? Down in the ghetto?" Chad said looking at her in shook.

"Yeah" Taylor said looking down as Chad just smiled.

"No wonder you look as hot as you do" Chad said taking her hand. Taylor however pulled her hand back.

"Shut up" She said walking away, if she wanted a boy to hit on her, she's just go back to her school. She didn't have time for people's bull shit today.

"Sorry, but you are" Chad said looking at her.

"No you're not sorry, if I wanted to be called hot, I'd go to school where people tell me that all the time" Taylor said glaring at him as she hit Chad's hands away as he tired to grab her ass.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Taylor snapped. Chad however leaned in and kissed Taylor on the lips, she was shocked at first as she kissed him back after a moment. Pulling back Taylor slapped him roughly across the face, Chad however grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss.

After a while Chad pulled back and walked away, leaving Taylor speechless as she sighed and went home.


	12. Fate

**So sorry for the lack updates, I had been sick and school and work ****kinda**** pilled on me. I'm still trying to catch up with everything. But hopefully this update will make up for some of it. Anyways I don't own any of the songs or anything. Anyways Enjoy.**

It was Saturday and the girls (Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay) were at the local club that had a large dance floor in the middle. But today was dance off night and the girls had won the last 3 rounds. The girls just schooled some other girls as they turned to each other and did their handshake. They were practically reigning champs. They could dance to anything, Taylor was the best hip hopper, Gabriella could dance Salsa or any fast ballroom type. Sharpay could dance to the slower songs since she had done dance and everything. And Kelsi could kill tricks because she was a gymnast.

The girls started to get the crowd hyped again as 4 boys walked up ready to battle the girls. The boys were Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke. The boys looking all good looking like they'd be ready to party, Chad had his hair in a ponytail. (**A/N:** Think of Corbin in his Push It to the Limit music video with is his hair pulled back) The other boys looked like themselves. The girls looked hot, Taylor had her hair in two ponytails and her hair was all poofy, she had on some short short jeans and some vans, she had on a shirt then a zip up hoodie that was army style that stopped right under her chest so her flat stomach was showing. Gabriella had her hair in a low on side ponytail and she had a hot red halter top, and some rather tight jeans and some heals. Sharpay however had on a bathing suit top that was bright pink and sparkly, she had on pink work out capris as well that were sparkly, and she had one tennis shoes that were pink, her hair was down and curly. Kelsi had on a form fitting looking leotard that was green and had on shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a lose ponytail. The girls had all matching jewelry.

The DJ started the music which was _2 Step _by DJ Unk. The boys started to dance in unison, the girls stopped as they watched all the girls rolling their eyes and looking at each other. Taylor shook her head and as she watched Chad who seemed to dance way better than the other three. After the song the crowd started to cheer loudly. The girls started to try and diss the boys. Taylor shook her head no as she started to calm down the crowd a bit as she cued the DJ to hit a new song. The DJ played _Marchin__'_ by Corbin Bleu. Taylor and the girls started to feel the music. The girls killed the song with their dancing. They even dissed the boys with different parts of the song, Chad watched Taylor the whole time knowing how good she was. After the girls danced the hell out of the song the crowd went wild as everyone started to cheer like crazy. But the DJ wanted the different groups to battle it out again with one person from each group.

"The age old battle, Male vs. Female" The dj shouted as the girls picked Taylor and the boys picked Chad. The DJ put on _Easy_ by Lil Wayne and Paula DeAnda. Taylor started to feel the music as she danced the part Paula sang. She even did some teasing of Chad but of course all it was is teasing. Chad danced the part Lil Wayne sang as he walked over toward Taylor and tried to tease her but she just tried not react. Taylor danced the last part with Chad a bit before pushing him away as she danced the rest by herself. The DJ asked the crowd as they said it was tie so they had to go another round. The girls were cheering on Taylor as she took a deep breath and the boys cheered on Chad. The next song was called _Bounce Along_ by Wayne Wonder. Chad danced to that like his life depended on it. The crowd screamed and cheered, Chad was dripping with sweat but it was Taylors turn. Her song was _SOS_ by Rihanna. She too danced like her life depended on it, when the song was over she too was drenching with sweat. She had finally met her match. They couldn't out dance each other no matter how hard they tried.

After the whole battle ideal Taylor was up at the bar getting a coke when Chad came up to her.

"You rocked out there girl, would you like to dance with me?" Chad offered holding out his hand like a gentleman. Taylor looked at him for a long moment.

"Sure, boy…you were pretty ballin too" Taylor said taking his hand.

"Ballin'?" Chad asked looking at her as he lead her out toward the dance floor.

"Yeah, Ballin it's an adjective, it's the art of being fly" Taylor said as the DJ started to play _Smack That_ by Akon and Eminem. Taylor grabbed Chad's other hands as she moved closer and started to dance with the one boy who couldn't beat her at dancing, but she didn't beat him either. They were equal, in time and space. They were the other half of each other so to speak. Apart they were great, but together they were amazing and beyond.

Chad thought the woman before him was amazing. They weren't together heck he didn't even know her name but she danced closely and flirtatiously with him. There wasn't nothing wrong with a little flirting, specially if you're single. And he thought she was fine as hell. After a couple of songs, he took her back toward the bar as she drank a coke as she drank it.

"I'm Chad by the way" Chad said introducing himself to Taylor. She smiled at him as she nodded.

"I'm Taylor" She said smiling. So the rest of night they danced together the rest of the night and then exchanged numbers.

"Call me" Taylor said as Gabriella and her friends started to drag her toward the car as she looked at Chad.

"Stalk You" Chad called with a smile as he left with his boys. Yeah things were perfect and tonight was amazing and he knew he was supposed to meet Taylor at that club, it was fate totally.


	13. Make Me Better

**So sorry for not updating in so damn long. I was sick like majorly, and I have been reading some other people's stories and they are awesome, I'd just like to say thanks for everyone who reads my stories and reviews, adds me or my stories to their alerts, or as their favorite author or my stories to their favorites. Anyways I don't own this song, but I love it! Its called **_**Make Me Better**_** by Fabolous. Anyways enjoy.**

Chad and Taylor had gotten into another fight and Taylor had stormed out of their bedroom. Chad knew he screwed up as he walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch as he sighed and turned on some music because it calmed them both down. Just then a song came on the radio and Chad started to sing along with it. Taylor lifted her head she had been crying as she looked at Chad as he started to sing along. (**A/N:** I'm just gonna have Chad sing the whole song so it's in Italics)

_  
Timbo...  
Hey..Ne-Yo...  
Loso...  
Hey, Hey.._

_I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better (repeat x8)  
_

_You plus me it equals better math  
Your boy a good look but she my better half  
I'm already bossing already flossing  
But why have the cake if it ain't got the sweet frosting?  
(Yep, yep, yep, yep) Keeping me on my A game  
(Wit, wit, wit, wit) Without having a say names  
(They, they, they, they, they) They may flame  
(But, but, but, but) But shorty we burn it up  
The sag in my swag, pimp in my step  
Daddy do the Gucci, mami in Giuseppes  
Yes, it's a G thang, Whenever we swing_

_I'ma need Coretta Scott if I'm gonna be king_

_I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better (repeat x8)_

_1st things 1st, I does what I do  
But everything I am she's my influence  
I'm already bossin I'm already fly  
But if I'm a star, she is the sky  
(I, I, I) And when I feel like I'm on top  
(She, she, she) She give me reason to not stop  
(And, and, and, and, and) And though I'm hot  
(To, to, to) Together we burn it up_

_The caked up cut, the cleaned up ice  
When shorty come around, I clean up nice  
Dynamic duo, Batman & Robin  
Whoever don't like it, it's that mans problem  
(And, and, and) And when I feel like I'm tired  
(My, my, my) My baby taking me higher  
(I, I, I, I, I) I'm on fire  
(But, but, but) But shorty we burn it up_

_I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better (repeat x8)_

_Cuz outside every great man you can find  
A woman like a soldier holding him down_

_She treats me like a don, watches for the hit  
Checks where I go, even watches who I'm wit  
_

_The right when I'm wrong, so I never slip  
Showed me how to move, that's why I never trip  
And baby girl you so major  
They should front page ya  
God bless the parents who made ya  
Middle finger anybody who hate the  
Way we burn it up_

_I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better (repeat x8)  
_

_  
Yeah baby  
Them lames u playin wit, they gon' put u down.  
We trying to compliment you, you know? Make it better.  
Top notch pimp  
Nice look Ne-Yo  
Living good Loso  
They ask you how u doing now, tell 'em better then them.  
Hahahahah_

_I'm a movement by myself  
But I'm a force when we're together  
Mami I'm good all by myself  
But baby u make me better  
U make me better (repeat x8)_

By the end of the song Chad had walked over toward Taylor and cupped her face in his hands as she was now bawling even more.

"Tay baby, I didn't want you to cry" Chad said softly kissing her nose.

"It was just so gorgeous…even if you did sing along with the radio" Taylor said whipping her eyes with a laugh. Chad just grinned and started to tickle her as if they were in highschool again. They had been happily married for a year and they wanted to start a family and they were about to make love but then Chad had to say something stupid and Taylor then ran away. 

That how their relationship was, more like a love/hate relationship. They loved each other but then could hate each other the next moment, but they ended up working everything out.


	14. Red and White Wedding

**I know I'm really behind on my updates. But hey NO flames or anything, anyways enjoy this lovely one shot of Chad and Taylor's wedding ALL the images are up on my profile, if there not up there right away just give it time to be updated. Anyways read, review and enjoy.**

Today was it, the day Taylor McKessie would become Taylor Danforth. A few nights before the boys threw Chad a party and they had some strippers and Chad had told Taylor all about it after. Taylor had rolled her eyes, figures the boys would do something like that. But Taylor had some strippers at her party too that the girls threw. It was about time Chad and Taylor tied the knot, they had been engaged for about 4 years.

Chad was a famous basketball player and was making tons of money, and Taylor well she was model and was famous all over the world. Their engagement wasn't really well hidden even though they never really spoke about it in public. Even though everyone pretty much knew because of Taylor's gorgeous engagement ring that she wore when she was out and about.

Taylor's parents and Chad's parents had helped with everything. And Taylor and Chad had decided that it would be a Red and White Wedding. Taylor had gotten her hair done as she looked such like an angel. Her hair was pulled back out of her face but it was curled in the back. She sighed as she walked over toward the mirror, in her gorgeous white wedding dress.

"Oh gosh, in less than," Taylor said to herself as she looked at the clock. "3 hours. And I'm going to be Mrs. Chad Danforth" She said nervously as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called still looking in the mirror.

"It's you're mother" Her mother's voice said as she smiled and came in anyways shutting the door after her daughter. "You okay sweetie?" She asked walking over to her daughter.

"You look gorgeous, Tay-Tay" Her mother said hugging her. Taylor smiled and hugged her mother.

"I'm just nervous." Taylor said sighing as there was another knock on the door. "Who is it?" Taylor called.

"The groom" Chad's voice came as he started to open the door as Taylor hid behind something so he couldn't see her.

"You can't come in here Chad…it's bad luck for a groom to see a bride before the wedding!" Taylor said as her mother tried to shoo him away but he wouldn't move.

"I know, I just wanted to say, I'm nervous and I'm glad we are finally getting married today. And I'll always be there for you and I'll take care of you and I'll never hurt you" Chad said as Taylor awed outloud.

"Awe, oh Chad….that's the sweetest thing you could ever say, now you really got to go and get ready to see me in a vision of white coming down that aisle to become you're wife" Taylor said as her mother shoved her soon to be son-in-law out of the room.



"Is he gone now mom?" Taylor asked kinda peaking out to see if her fiancée soon to be husband had left. Her mother nodded. Taylor took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection, her mother went up to her.

"You ready?" Her mother asked as she noticed Taylor looking at herself.

"Yeah, I'm ready" She said nodding as she went out with the wedding line as she stood with her father as her mother went to take her seat. All the bridemaids looked lovely in red, and Taylor's adorable niece Anna who was 5 was the flower girl, she looked so adorable in her little white dress. Her niece was throwing the red and white roses as she went down the aisle.

Then everyone started to stand up and everyone looked toward the back of the church. Taylor was walking down looking like an angel from above simply glowing as her father walked her down the aisle. Her veil is gently laid over her face as she looked at her soon to be husband looking ever so handsome in his tuxedo and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The wedding song played as she walked down the aisle as her dad and her came up to the alter her father took Chad's hand and put it on top of Taylor's.

Her father lifted Taylor's veil as she looked like she was about to cry he whipped her eyes gently and kissed her cheek then went to go join her mother sitting down in the front row. After the ceremony the priest smiled and turned to the large group of people.

"By the power vested in me, the state of California I am pleased to formally and firstly to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth." The man said as Chad and Taylor shared in a romantic kiss before heading back down the aisle hand and hand. Now proudly both wearing wedding bands rings. Chad helped Taylor into horse drawn carriage, it was like the perfect wedding in Taylor's eyes. After they were on the way to the reception Chad kissed her head and then her lips.

"You look like my angel that I always know and love" Chad said smiling as Taylor kissed him back as he helped her take off her veil. She smiled and hugged him as she kissed his cheek.

"You look like my favorite wildcat as ever" Taylor said they had known each other since high school when they first started going out. And no wonder they were crazy about each other, they knew each other inside and out. When they got to the reception hall Taylor smiled as she looked around it was purely Red and White just the way they wanted to do it. They walked in hand and hand over to the head table as she smiled and pointed to the wonderful cake, which was thanks to their old friend Zeke who was now a baker and he gave up basketball to open a bakery, which he was doing really well with. And every table was set to perfection and the flowers were divine.

"Chad these are so gorgeous!" Taylor gushed as she smiled and hugged her husband. Chad smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Anything for you babe" Chad said sweetly. Taylor smiled as they ate some of the cake and she danced with Chad on the dance floor getting there groove on. After a ton of dancing and some drinking and eating thanks to Zeke and his friends, they had the best wedding ever. They had all their wedding 

presents to their house. They had already bought this large house and they had moved in and been living there for a little while. But now after the reception it was time for them to go onto the honeymoon. However that would have to wait because Taylor had photoshoot and Chad had some basketball games.


End file.
